Meeting 1D multiple times
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Just a fic about 1D and Vlarin. Multi-chapter fic but each chapter has their own summaries except maybe when I leave a cliffhanger.
1. Back to you

Back to you

Summary: when Erin goes away with Malik and breaks up with him Malik thinks that she goes back to Vlad but really she meets someone else until she bumps into Vlad. Who is this mystery guy and will she choose him or Vlad?

Erin's POV

"Malik I'm going out," I said. Malik looked at me as if I was crazy,

"You shouldn't be going out without me," he said.

"You're worse than _him _I can look after myself I don't need looking after I'm not a kid!" I protested. He rolled his eyes at me and I growled. He laughed in my face.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked.

"Away. From. You!" I said. His face turned from a smirked to a shocked expression. "And before you say yes, I'm going to _him_." I said, smirking and lying. Malik unlike Vlad couldn't tell whether or not I was lying so in this case he had no idea that I was indeed was lying.

Before he could say anything else, I was away and landed somewhere I never expected to be.

"Are you alright?" a boy with an Irish accent asked as I turned around. A boy with a quif and Blond hair was behind me, smiling a sweet smile. I never realised who he was or where I was before I asked,

"Yes, but um could you tell me where I am?" He smiled and pointed up to the billboard. "One direction, live in liverpool" it read. My eyes widened as I realised who I was talking to: Niall Horan.

"You're Niall, Niall Horan?" I asked, shocked. He nodded as if he was used to the shocked expression on my face.

"Yes, and what is a pretty girl like you doing here, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He asked, I looked down.

"I could be with him, but he's horrible then the other boy well... Wait why am I telling you my life story?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't know but by the way you're saying this you have two boyfriends?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I had a boyfriend, something happened so I went off with his half brother." I said, casually.

"So have you just left his half brother cause he's horrible?" He asked. I nodded. "And the other one, did what did he do?" He asked.

"He turned me into a monster!" I said. He looked confused and pulled him to the side. That's when I showed him my bite marks.

"So he turned you into a..." he trailed off trying to make me tell him. I sighed.

"I'm a vampire alright? Apprently he had no choice but to bite me because he didn't want to lose me, but to me he disobeyed me when I told him not to bite me. He's just like any other vamp..ire."

"He must have really cared for you, but didn't he already bite other people?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I was his first bit and according to him, the last!" I said.

"Maybe he didn't want to, maybe you were the only thing that was keeping him, him. I mean maybe he didn't care if you hated him, he just wanted you to be alive?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You sound so much like him, which makes me like you even more." I said.

"So you still like him then?" he asked. I nodded, "Look I need to go do the concert but you can come with if you want and then maybe we can talk?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Alright it's a date," I said walking round the back where we couldn't be seen. We walked into his dressing room and sat down. I then started looking at pictures of Vlad and I together. I stroked the picture and sighed.

After the concert he took me to dinner where we talked and talked. I felt like I was talking to Vlad again, he was so sweet.

After a couple of weeks we started seeing each other. Then after a few months we started dating. I met Harry, Liam, Zayn, Louis and they were all so sweet.

After about a year since we met, something unexpected happened. I ran into Vlad. I looked and just stared at him as I linked Niall arm with mine. He looked at us and I could see jealousy in his eyes. 'How could a girl like her go out with a guy from one direction?' he thought. Well at least I thought he was thinking that but boy was I wrong. Really he was thinking, 'Of course a girl like her could get a guy from one direction, how could I not think that.' Finally I broke the silence.

"Vlad," I said, my voice dull.

"Erin," He replied trying to do the same voice but I could tell that he was upset by his tone of voice.

"Niall could you wait over there I'll only be a minute?" I asked, he nodded and kissed me before walking over to the boys. "Alright, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Could ask you the same question I thought you were with Malik in Paris?" He asked.

"That changed I went away and sort of landed in front of a venue that one direction were performing in and he asked me if i was alright and we just sort of ended up together in a few months. Oh and Vlad before you ask, no I have not slept with him and I don't plan to," I said, looking away. He sighed.

"Erin, I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"I know you are,"I forgive you, I said.

"I mean I didn't want to lo- wait what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I know you are and I forgive you," I said. He smiled, I missed that smile.

"So I guess you met him like a year ago?" he asked, but he knew the answer because he was reading Niall's mind.

"I know you're reading his mind, stop cheating," I said, bored. He looked at me.

"He really likes you, in fact he lo-" He started. My eyes widened and I stopped him.

"Don't say it!" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I don't love him," I whispered, "I'm still in love with you," his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. I looked away as tears began to fall. He wiped them away, "hey don't cry, it's alright," he whispered. I looked at him, and, when Niall wasn't looking, I kissed him, passionately. He kissed back before pulling away suddenly,

"What are you doing?!" He asked. I looked down.

"I want you, I just want Niall as well," I whispered, he took my chin and lifted it up so I could look at him.

"You can't have us both," he whispered back.

"Well then I choose you!" I said. He sighed.

"Erin, you're going to break his heart."

"Like I did yours? I guess I'm a heartbreaker then," I said. Just then the song 'heartbreaker' came on.

"Just do it gently," he whispered kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes as he did this then nodded and went over to Niall.

"Look Niall..." I started when he stopped me.

"It's alright be with him, just remember I love you Erin," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said before walking over to Vlad and hugging him tightly then kissed him, again. "I love you dracky," I whispered. He smirked and picked me up.

"And I love you Noby," He whispered in my ear, as we flew off back to Garside.

A/n: I suddenly thought up this and I wanted to do a 1D/YD thing so I did. I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


	2. Walking in the rain in Spain

Walking in the rain in Spain

Summary: Vlad and Erin are in Spain and Erin is angry at Vlad for making her walk in the rain while wearing high heels. So Vlad decides to stop her and after some kissing they bump into a few familiar faces. (well actually 5)

"Vlad!" Erin complained. She was annoyed that he was making her walk in the rain. "Do you know how mad I am at you for making me walk in the rain?" she asked. But he knew because she had be complaining all the way since they walked out of the doors and into the rain.

"Erin, it's not that far, trust me," he said. She growled and rolled her eyes.

"we've been walking what feels like years," she complained.

"I'm not the one who agreed to wear those huge high heels," he sang.

"And I wasn't one who told me to put them on, I did it for you! You know I hate wearing heels!" she stomped her foot. Then sped behind her and picked her up. She screamed and then he smirked once she realised it was him.

"You were complaining, I stopped you complaining simple," he said. He then put her down gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He then picked her up once more by the waist this time, and she squealed in the kiss. Then he put her down gently, but didn't stop kissing her.

After awhile she pulled away. He smiled and gently nibbled her ear. She squeaked then moaned. She pulled away and held out her hand.

"Come on let's go somewhere more private," he nodded and she sped them somewhere no one could see them.

"So how are yo-" he started, but never finished the sentence because she cut him off by kissing him. His eyes widened then relaxed and closed as he melted into the kiss.

They were soon interrupted by someone who cleared their throat. They pulled away and looked at the boy. It was Harry. Erin stepped away from Vlad and smiled at Harry.

"Hey Harry," she said. He nodded back and smiled. Erin then turned to Vlad as if asking permission the conversation went something like this:

_You know Harry_. she said

_Erin, you know Harry I don't know him._ he replied, she sighed in his head.

_Since I know him can I hug him?_ she asked.

_Alright go on_ he said. She smiled and kissed him in his head. She made sure it was an amazing kiss. He smirked as Erin went over and hugged Harry.

"Wheres the others?" she asked pulling away.

"The guys are over there," he replied. She looked over and saw _him_. She sighed and looked away. Vlad hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Go see him," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. see the others.

As soon as all of them (apart from Niall) saw Erin they hugged her. Vlad stood there awkwardly, and well Niall didn't hug her. Erin looked down feeling guilty about the last time she saw him and how she left him. She never realised until she went with Vlad that she did love Niall but she didn't love him as much as she loved Vlad. All of them saw that she was looking down (including Niall and Vlad) and feeling guilty. Vlad tried to tell her that it was all right but he knew it was a lie.

"I'm just going to go..." she started when Niall stopped her.

"Don't go, I mean you don't have to..." he said.

"If you would let me finish I was going to say go to the loo." she said.

"Oh right, yeah course," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"If only there was more girls right now," she muttered, which only Vlad heard.

Once Erin was in the bathroom she redid her makeup and fixed her hair, (though she didn't know why she went because she now had no reflection anymore) she was back after about 3 minutes.

"That was quick," Harry said. She shrugged and sat on Vlad's lap.

"I'm a vampire it doesn't take long to fix my hair and makeup. Vlad's sister taught me." she said.

"And that is what makes you beautiful," Vlad said kissing her cheek. Everyone around the table just looked at him. Erin giggled.

"Yes Vlad, and there is this one thing and that is that you're are amazing," she said. Everyone looked at Erin. They knew what she was doing.

"I quoted the song "what makes you beautiful" didn't I?" he asked. Erin giggled and nodded.

"Yes you did, but I don't mind because I was stay up all night and do it all with you," she said, smirking. Vlad turned her around and kissed her.

_Naughty_ He whispered in her head. Erin giggled in his head.

_I just wanted to say a quote but yes it is_ She replied, casually.

_No you are naughty, Noby._ Erin moaned in his head.

_So are you Dracky_ She deepened the kiss, but they were brought back to reality when they all cleared their throats.

_Well this isn't awkward(!)_ He said sarcastically in her head. Erin tried not to giggle both in his head and not in his head. So she making a noise to stop her from laughing out loud and inside their heads.

"We should get going Vlad, we have things to do," Erin said getting off him.

_Does that mean I'm going to get my prize?_ he asked, huskily.

_Mmm, maybe it does Dracky_ she replied, seductively.

"Yes we do," he said, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Erin hit him playfully. Vlad smirked.

"Come on I'm going to get off these heels and you're going to give me a piggy back," she said as she began to take them off. They were off in seconds and she was on his back in the same amount of time, (but he was holding the heels not Erin)

"Bye," they said as they sped off back to where they were staying and forgetting that they were going there to have something to eat.

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Just so you know they were in a place called Altea which has cafe's and bars and restaurants etc and they were in a bar with 1D I wanted it to be like that and since it was raining and I'm in Spain I thought it up while we were in a taxi. At first it was going to be a date then I changed it completely. So maybe stay tuned to more chapters like this maybe next they might even meet them in somewhere like Italy or France. Who knows? But for now please r&r, favouritand follow. Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx. Xx ps. Bye for now! Xxx


	3. Is Paris actually nice?

Is Paris actually nice?

Summary: Vlad and Erin are in Paris again. And again they meet a few familiar faces (well 6 actually) also note that I changed the title.

"Okay, so why are we here?" Erin asked.

"You wanted to come here," Vlad said. Erin sighed.

"Well yeah but not this particular part." she said. He cocked his head to the side, confused. "This is where I came with Malik, to be honest I don't like this part of Paris," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. He then spun her around. She squealed and turned around to kiss him, but hugged him instead. That's when she saw Malik. As soon as she saw him she pulled away and sped them somewhere he wouldn't see them.

"Erin?" Vlad asked. She shushed him.

"Be quiet!" she whispered. "I saw Malik and I don't want him to find us."

"Why?" he asked. She sighed once more.

"The last time I saw him was last year, I told him that I was going back to you when I wasn't."

"So, what's the problem?" he asked.

"He'll think that I've been with you for over a year, and if he asks us if I went back to Garside, I know you will tell the truth."

"if it was anyone else yes, but not him, I hate him he stole you from me." Vlad said and as soon as he said he regretted it. Erin crossed his arms.

"I'm not a possession," she said. He sighed.

"I know but he kissed you to get to me, he knew that you were angry at me."

"Actually I sort of knew it was coming." she said. He tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Let's forget about him and just-" he got cut off by a familiar voice saying,

"Live while we're young?" he asked. It was Louis. Erin raised an eyebrow then looked at him.

"Fancy seeing you here, honestly do you follow us everywhere?" she asked.

"No, you did it again, you two are above a one direction concert sign," Louis said. Erin sighed.

"Am I ever going to get away from you lot?" she asked. The boys chuckled.

"The boys are over there." he said, Erin nodded then saw Malik.

"What is *he* doing there?" she asked.

"He said he knew you and you were quite the thing here," he replied.

"Yeah, he's my ex boyfriend Malik and we weren't exactly a couple, and as for the thing he probably meant we bit a few breathers. My biting days are over. I drink soy now!" Erin said, proudly.

"Right..." Louis replied.

"I don't bite, honestly," Erin said, smiling sweetly, while Vlad kissed her cheek.

_Well not normally_ Erin thought.

_Not unless it's in the bedroom_ Vlad whispered in her head. Vlad chuckled while she giggled.

_Mmm you're telling me,_ Erin replied.

_Keep the flirting in your heads to a minimum_ another voice said; Malik. Erin rolled her eyes.  
_  
__You shouldn't listen in then it's your own fault _Erin muttered, Vlad chuckled.

_Can't really help it_ Malik replied.  
_  
__Well Vlad can fix that can't he? _she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Vlad shook his head.

_Later_

*_But Vlad! _ Erin complained, sending an image of her pouting. He sighed.

_When they're not looking_, he replied, sighing and giving up.

_Thank you_, she replied, relieved.

_Your welcome now let's goes_ he said as he started walking with Louis going over to the boys and Malik.

Malik was talking to Niall. Erin watched him talking to Niall and could tell from what he was saying was indeed a lie (because she could read his mind and he was smirking which meant he was lying through his teeth).

Malik came over to her and smirked.

"Looks like your ex has a new girlfriend," he said. Erin was confused.

"Niall has a new girlfri…" but she trailed off when she saw a girl with long black hair and beautiful features. That girl was Demi Lovato. Erin was shocked and excited. As much as she had feelings for Niall, before she met him she dreamed that they would get together. Why, because Niall was so hot, and Demi? She was beautiful. Erin loved Demi and as she walked over she tried her best not to squeal with excitement. Unfortunately for Erin it didn't exactly work, because as soon as Demi said, "Hi," to Erin, Erin could no longer keep in her excitement and well… Screamed, but at the same time she was star struck and was lost for words. Vlad was the one to snap her out of it.

"Erin? Hello?" Vlad said. When she didn't respond he thought for a minute before sending a message to her. It went something like this:

_Baby snap out of it, otherwise when I'm finished with Malik I won't send you thoughts that are well… Sexy, _Erin suddenly snapped out of it and looked at him before she smirked. While Malik looked like he would throw up any minute after hearing what Vlad said to Erin. Erin then turned to Demi and smiled.

"Hi, sorry, I was a bit star struck; I can't believe you're dating Niall." Erin said, while basically squealing at the end of the sentence. Demi laughed,

"So you dated Niall and the weird guy there right?" she asked, pointing to Malik. Erin smirked and nodded.

"Well I dated this hottie here first," she said, pointing to Vlad, "then the weird guy, whose name is Malik and who is my hottie's half-brother," she paused as Demi looked at her, "long story, then I dated niall and after a year I bumped into hottie here and well dated him," Erin explained, when Demi giggled at Vlad's name and nodded.

"I'm Vlad, by the way, since big brain didn't actually say my name," Vlad said. Demi nodded.

"Well Erin's got the right nickname for you, and I call Niall fitty so…. Yeah," she said, as both of the girls giggled at the names they were giving their boyfriends.

"Right so when we stop giggling about the ridiculous names, why don't you and I go catch some breathers, and I don't mean these untalented peasants," Malik said, as he walked over to Erin. She hissed.

"I don't do breather, it's so… a year and a half ago, while you must have these amazing and talented people mixed up with the kind of untalented bands and solo singers you listen to," Erin said, faking a smiled before she went and sat down next Vlad and Demi. Vlad just smirked, before he took Malik somewhere no one could see them and made him get out of both his and Erin's heads.

Vlad came back with Malik after a while, to see that all of them were singing along to songs. As soon as he saw Erin with a glass of wine, he froze. Why would she drink when she's pregnant?

A/n: hope you enjoyed! I will continue this on the next chapter, I also got it from Eastenders when Max see Kirsty with champagne and took it off her. I am going to make it a bit different to that, but to see what will really happen you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter, so for now good- bye!


	4. Secret's Out

Secret's out.

Vlad walked up to Erin and looked at her. She looked back at him then looked at the drink. As soon as se realises she gave it to him,

"Have it," she said, as she ran off to the nearest bathroom. Vlad sighed put the wine down and sped after her. He found her about five minutes later, "I didn't mean to drink it, Malik gave me no choice but to drink or at least have it," she looked at him, fear in her eyes. He stroked her cheek,

"You're stressed aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed. "We'll go home okay but before I'll talk to Malik to make sure he won't force you to drink anything especially alcohol, alright?" he asked, she nodded once more and hugged him tightly before melting and crying into his arms. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down with soothing words. When she calmed down, she pulled away and kissed him before getting up and walking back to where they were before. Everyone looked at them they had some explaining to do.

Erin sighed as she revealed the reason she had been acting... Well not the same as she used to because she was well... pregnant. Malik smirked. Niall was shocked. Demi was as smiley as usual. Louis, Zayn and Harry well they were just themselves, and Liam was as shocked as Niall.

Both watched their expressions carefully. Erin looked at Vlad and he looked back. Erin took a deep breath and said,

"I wanted to tell you lot, well not Malik, but… yeah," she looked away. Niall walked up to her.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered. Erin looked at him,

"How can you tell?" she asked. Niall smiled and so did Vlad. Erin sighed, "It's obvious isn't it?" she asked, rhetorically. They didn't have to answer because she knew it was true. Erin sighed and started staring into space.

"Erin? Erin…" Vlad said waving his hand in front of her face. Niall looked at Demi.

"Can you snap her out of it Demi?" he asked. Demi nodded.

"Yeah, but if I do she'll snap out of whatever she was thinking and forget about it," she said, "it's like waking someone up when they're sleep walking," Demi explained as Vlad nodded. Erin then snapped out of it.

"I've got it!" she suddenly shouted, which made everyone turn to face her.

"Erin what were you thinking about?" Niall and Vlad asked at the exact same time. Erin looked from one to the other completely freaked out that they said the same thing at the exact same time.

"Baby names," she said. Erin slid out of her chair, her eyes snapping to a handsome boy around the same age. She went to speed off to him so she could as she used to say 'Flirt and Bite', luckily Vlad could sense what she was doing and grabbed her by the waist.

_Don't do this Erin, please don't start again._Erin hissed, her eyes going the deepest shade of red. This was no longer Erin; this was the dark side of Erin. The side she was with Malik, until she met Niall and went back to Vlad.

_Get the hell off of me I'm hungry. _Erin was struggling to get out of his grip Vlad sighed and got something out of his pocket. It was the blood of Lady Jane Grey, the bottle his father had been waiting for him to drink since before he was born. He kept some of it in case he needed it in an emergency. Vlad handed it Erin and she let go of him, took the bottle off him then began to drink it. She loved how the liquid slid down her throat. As she realised what she was doing she stopped drinking it and handed it to Vlad. She stuttered.

"Why did you have it?" she asked.

"I took it and started drinking it after I turned you; I kept the rest of it just in case I needed it." He stroked her cheek and kissed her head.

"I-I'm sorry, it just suddenly smelt so nice, I-I couldn't control it." She whispered.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it was a craving you'll get it sometimes, it's alright," he whispered. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her hair, gently rocking her from side to side. He held her tightly then she pulled away. He then touched her cheek but suddenly snatched it away. She was burning up. That's when her eyes started to close.

"Erin? Erin!" Vlad said, before she fainted into his arms. What was happening and if something was doing it, what was it or rather who?

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next and do you think I should continue it from here or skip to when they meet them again and Erin is quite heavily pregnant? Because I'm thinking that she's only about 2-4 weeks pregnant so you wouldn't be able to see that she was pregnant. Please R&R, favourite and follow! :) x


	5. The key culprit

The key culprit

Erin was lying on a bed in a hotel room. Vlad was sitting next to her and Niall was watching Vlad talk to Erin. He looked like he was going to cry. Demi walked over to Niall and rubbed his shoulder.

"She'll be alright," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Everyone was there, _everyone _including Malik who was the only one out of all of them that was smirking. Erin started to mumble and everyone's eyes snapped to her. Vlad eyes widen as he heard what mumbled and hissed.

"GET OUT MALIK! NOW!" he shouted. Malik smirked.

"You finally figured out eh? No thanks to _her _mumbling and you understanding," Malik said. Erin's eyes snapped open and came suddenly up from the bed and her eyes turned black when she saw Malik. Erin hissed at him, sped over to him and slapped him, hard.

"NEVER TRY AND KILL MY BABY AGAIN!" she screamed. All but Vlad and Malik's eyes widened. "YOU CREATED THAT CRAVING AFTER I DRUNK THE BIT OF BLOOD, YOU SPIKED IT SO I COULD MAYBE LOSE MY BLOODY BABY. I KNEW YOU WERE BAD BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE AS BAD AS WANTING TO KILL A BABY!" she was crying now, not able to stop the tears from falling. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he looked at her and the side that came out earlier that day, came out once again, "I SAID GO!" Malik smirked and walked to the door and left without another word. Erin, as soon as he was gone hugged Vlad tightly. Vlad stroked and kissed her hair.

"Baby it's alright. Shh," he whispered in her ear. She cried into his arms.

"I hate him, I hate him so much!" she mumbled.

"Don't talk about him baby, just don't," he whispered. He too was now on the edge of tears. Niall looked at them. Demi saw him look at the two cuddled up and rubbed his shoulder.

"You alright?" she whispered, he nodded. Erin then slowly pulled away from Vlad and walked over to Niall. He looked at her and she looked back then without think she hugged him tightly. Niall hugged back, Vlad watched but knew she needed more than him at the moment so he didn't think anything of it. Erin looked at Demi, Demi looked back.

"Come on let's go talk," Demi whispered. Erin nodded and they went out of the hotel room and into a café to talk.

"Did he really try to spike the blood?" Demi whispered. Erin nodded.

"Yeah but I think he spiked the wine before because even though I reacted late I wanted blood."

"Vlad said it was cravings," Demi said, Erin shook her head.

"I know what cravings feel like this was not a craving, this was worse." Erin replied. Demi nodded, and then asked her what it was. "I have no idea what it was I just knew it wasn't a craving I mean Vlad was trying to stop me I almost went off the rails as they say or something like that. I would never do anything to hurt Vlad. That's how I knew." Demi nodded. Then Vlad, Niall and the others walked in. Erin and Demi were still talking and didn't notice them walk in. Obviously some fans did because as soon as they saw them (not including Vlad) they screamed. Then they saw Demi and screamed again and went over to her. Demi smiled and started to talk to them. Erin sighed and walked over to Vlad.

"You know sometimes I wish I was famous just for a day then I could know what it would feel like," Erin mumbled to herself. Vlad put an arm around her.

"You will become famous one day, I mean you did date Niall after all plus you're an amazing singer," Vlad whispered. Erin looked at him her face full of embarrassment. "hey it's alright it's nothing to be ashamed about," he whispered. Erin smiled and kissed him, this obviously caught more than one fan's attention.

"OMG you're Vlarin aren't you?" the girl said, almost screaming with excitement. Erin and Vlad pulled away and looked at each other.

"Vla what?" they asked at the same time.

"Vlarin, Vladimir Count and Erin Noble," the girl said, smiling. They nodded.

_Who came up with that name?_

_I don't know Vlad obviously it must be a fandom_

_Fandom?_

_Fandom, you know like Lovatics, Directioners etc_

_Oh. Why would be famous?_

_Maybe because you are the vampire king?_

_But why would she say count?_

_Maybe she's trying to keep you hidden? Never thought of that did you?_

_No I didn't Erin._

"When you two are done having your own little private conversation can I have your autograph?" the girl asked. They nodded and signed the picture that the girl had. "Thanks!" she said hugging them both, then she casually skipped out of the café.

"Well that wasn't weird." Erin muttered.

"You're telling me, thought you broke up with your precious little boyfriend?" someone asked. Erin knew the voice to well and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Ridley," she sang then she realised what she said. "Wait Rid? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't an ex- siren see her cousin once in a while?" Ridley asked.

"Ex- siren you say? Really I didn't that would happen," Erin said, smugly as she slowly turned around. Vlad looked between the two of them.

_Your cousin is a siren?_

_Yeah, we're casters Vlad, plus she's an ex siren._

"How are you two having telepathic conversations? Don't tell me you two are like Ethan and Lena," Ridley said. Erin smiled.

"We're vampires, vampires can talk telepathically, so you could say we are like them," She said.

"So like us?" Ridley asked. Erin nodded.

Niall and the other then walked over to them.

"She's my cousin." Erin said, suddenly as she knew what they were all thinking. "And those three are my sister Lena, her boyfriend Ethan and Link Ethan's best friend or as I like to say the person who Ridley more than likes," Erin smirked at Ridley. Ridley glared.

"Sarafine took my powers," Ridley said. Erin's eyes widened then hissed at the name. Now she knew who was behind it all with Malik. Sarafine.

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next bit and I may time- skip so Erin is more far along since this isn't really a cliffhanger. Also I will be making this into a crossover between YD and the caster chronicles which I have been wanting to do I just wasn't sure how and now tada! Bye for now! Please favourite, follow and R&R please! XxVlarin-CC'sno.1fan girl xxxXx


	6. Why does my mother want to kill me?

Why does my mum want to kill me?

Summary: its 6 months later and Vlad and Erin are with Ethan, Link, Lena and Ridley in Italy. They meet… yep you guessed it 1D and Demi but are they the only ones they will meet. Will they meet someone who wants to kill them (and it's not Malik) or two sweet people also known as stonefield? Or even maybe both?

Erin sat in the hotel room eating ice cream. She had a craving for ice cream ever since she hit 4 months pregnant and she was… how would you put this politely… um not so nice? No crabby definitely crabby there was no nice way to put it! Lena looked at her she wondered why she was a craving of ice cream. She didn't understand, of all cravings why ice cream

"Ice cream is nice that's why!" Erin shouted aloud, hearing Lena's thoughts. Ridley and Link smirked. Ethan looked between the two of them and Vlad just looked confused.

"How can she hear your thoughts?" Vlad asked Lena. Lena looked at him plainly as if he should know the answer.

"She's my sister, it's like us and she and Ethan I can only communicate because we were made for each other, apart from Caster families can talk through thoughts." Erin said, simply. Vlad looked at someone for translation. Erin rolled her eyes sped in front of him. "It makes it easier if you're far away from each other and want to talk but can't go round to the others house or room. Or simply if you are bored how hard can it be to understand!?" Erin groaned and sped back to her chair.

Vlad sighed, ever since she started have mood swings, the only time he could get through to her was when she was in a good mood (which wasn't very often).

"Erin?" he asked softly, she looked at him then looked at Lena as if to tell her if they could leave. (They being Link, Ethan, Ridley and her), She nodded. "Erin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he trailed off as she kissed him, a tear running down her cheek. He pulled away and wiped the tear away, "hey it's alright baby, don't cry," he whispered, she smiled and kissed him again. That's when two people walked in. They were talking until they saw Vlad and Erin kissing.

"Sorry, must be the wrong room," a girl with long blonde hair said, holding a boy with brown shaggy hair's hand. Erin pulled away as soon as she heard the girl's voice as if she recognised the voice.

"Oh my god, you're stonefield!" Erin said aloud almost squealing with excitement.

"Yep!" They said, Vlad once again looked confused.

_Spiderman_

_Yes, what about it?_

_It's them Vlad!_

_Who?_

_Spidey and Gwen Stacey!_

_You mean as you like to say Garfy and Emma?_

_Well yeah but it's really them and they just walked into our room._

_Could be a coincidence?_

_Or fate Vlad! He's sooo fit!_

_Oi! _Erin looked at him and giggled in his head.

_Sorry, obviously not as fit as you baby._

"Sorry were we interrupting?" Andrew asked, you could tell by his accent that he was English unlike Peter Parker.

"No/Yes," Vlad and Erin answered at the same time they looked at each other, Erin giggled and rolled her eyes and kissed Vlad's cheek.

"No you weren't, but we were about to leave to meet some people if you want to come," Erin said. Both Andrew and Emma smiled and nodded.

Later on when they were all out, Lena had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. She heard laughing in her head. Then they saw the guys and went over to them.

"Hi," Erin said holding one hand on her stomach and the other around Vlad's arm. Niall smiled, Demi was with them but she wasn't exactly herself. Erin looked confused, "Have we missed something?" she asked. Niall sighed.

"She's just being her." Niall said, his voice was different, it was happy like it usually was. One of the reason Erin loved Niall and Demi together is because they always looked happy, obviously something had happened.

"Demi?" Emma asked. Demi looked over at her, and smiled sadly at her. Emma felt sorry and knew why she was acting like this.

Meanwhile in Lena's head, something horrible was happening.

_L, what's wrong? Tell me please?_

_It's Sarafine she doesn't want to stop trying to kill me._

_L, is there anyone else? Like Jacob?_

_No, she's alone, but she doesn't just want to kill me, she wants to kill us. This is all to do with my claiming, I'm both light and dark this is my fault._

Erin heard everything. "What's your fault L?"

"She wants to kill us; all of us, not just me, and this is because of the claiming."

"What because your both light and dark, why does she want to kill us?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking myself Erin." Lena started to cry. One way or another they were going to find out why their mother wanted to kill them.

A/n: This is dedicated to my friend who loves stonefield so I decided to put them in it. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and favourite and follow, so yeah. As for the people who watch my series on youtube I will get it up ASAP it was supposed to go up before but something happened and it froze so I had to switch it off which makes it not save etc. so I will get it out hopefully next week. So I'll see you next time and this was written quickly (the last bit I mean) so sorry if it isn't that good. But like it said this was dedicated to my best friend who loves everything spiderman and I will eventually get the one shot done for her and up here. Sorry I'm just babbling on but I will go now so…. Bye bye!


End file.
